


Komoriuta

by Piinutbutter



Category: House (1977)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Horror, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Fantasy's harmless daydreams have gotten darker since meeting Gorgeous' aunt.





	Komoriuta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Fantasy was surrounded by mud and death. She ran through a trench, bare feet sliding on the rain-slick dirt. Wounded soldiers clutched at her skirts, begging her to stop and save them. She couldn’t.

“I’m sorry!” Fantasy called, her voice drowned out by gunfire. “I made a promise!”

She had to return home to her love.

“Daydreaming again, Fantasy?”

Fantasy came back to reality with a jolt. She turned to the head of the dinner table, where her host gave her a mocking smile.

“Yes, Auntie,” Fantasy said, struggling to understand why she felt like she’d betrayed the woman’s trust.


End file.
